


The Princess Made of Ice

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: ROYALTY AU PROMPT: “Oh, cruel majesty…for your selfishness and evil ways, I place a curse upon you and your house…”(This fic is mainly centered around characters in The Flash tv show, but I do plan to bring in others from Arrow at some point or on occasion.)





	1. Prologue to the Story

As many stories do, this one begins with a once upon a time. So, let us begin.

Once upon a time, on a cold and snowy winters eve, a man in yellow was stumbling along a warn path, still a bit disoriented and looking for a safe place to stay. This man was named Eobard Thawne, and he was the Reverse Flash. He had just come from trying to kill the little Prince of a nearby kingdom, Bartholomew Allen, Barry to those he called friends. Of course, he failed in his mission, else why would he be wandering down a path aimlessly searching for shelter?

  Finally, he spotted a beautiful castle on a hill. It was the castle of a royal family, and was just the kind of place he was looking for. Staggering he forced himself to make his way through the wooded area and up all the way to the ornate doors. Breathing heavily, he knocked and hoped this would be the place he thought it was.

  Imagine his surprise when a small young girl, no older than the prince he just tried to kill, pulled the heavy door open enough to see. She was a tiny thing, with kind, warm brown eyes, and long chestnut hair that was styled with some of her hair pulled back accepting her shimmering tiara. Her dress was a deep blue, and she seemed to drown in the excessive ruffled skirts. Yet, she looked just darling, and he knew who she was by looking at her.

  “Excuse me young miss,” He started with a weary and tired smile, relief showing on his features. “Do you think that, perhaps, there might be room for a weary traveler such as myself? I promise, I would not be a bother.” Using his best manners he spoke to the girl, doing his best to not look or sound as sinister as he surely looked dressed in a yellow armored suit with a mask.

“Why of course.” She managed to pull the door back farther, though she struggled to do so with the weight of it. He slipped inside and helped her shut the door.

  “Why thank you kindly, my dear.”

  “Your highness, I do believe that is for your parents, the majesties, to decide.” A woman’s stern voice cuts through the air like a knife, and he is greeted by a tall and lanky woman, with dull brown hair who is clearly her nanny. She grabs the small girl roughly by the arm, “You are not allowed to touch this door and you know it.” Her voice is mean and she sneers at the kind girl, “For that you shall go to bed without supper.”

  “Oh, but madam,” The girl begins, “He is a lost traveler, in need of shelter for the eve. We cannot just let him go back outside. He shall surely freeze if we do.” She pleads, clasping her hands together.

  “Go with your nanny, daughter.” A man appears at the stop of the staircase, a woman by his side. They are both regal in appearance, dressed in finery and with crowns on their heads.

  “But papa,” She starts but is cut off by her mother. “Listen to your father, young daughter.” Her voice is cold, devoid of much emotion as she speaks to the little girl.

“Yes mama. Yes papa.” She hangs her head, and follows the nanny sadly.

  “Your majesties.” He greets them, “I am a weary traveler, and I was wondering if perhaps there was room for me to stay the night. It has become quite a blizzard out there, and I cannot go on.”

            Now the king, he was much warmer, much kinder than the queen and this is where the little girl got much of herself from. But the king, he loved his wife a great deal, and liked to please her. So, he made many a decision the way she wanted and this instance is no different.

            While the king would have been more than willing to allow Eobard to stay, give him a room and something warm to eat, the queen was less inclined. “No.” Her eyes narrowed, “We shall not house you. Go, and look elsewhere.” She waved him off, to an incredulous look from the king.

            “Oh, but my darling queen, it is a blizzard out there. Surely we can spare a bed on which to sleep and some hot food for him to eat?” The king tried to reason with her, but her mind was made and this angered the Reverse Flash.

“Oh, cruel majesty.” He sighed, “For your selfishness and unkindness in my time of need, I place a curse upon you and your house.” His angry voice echoed and carried in the great expanse of the entry. “I curse your daughter; shall she be cold hearted like her mother. Shall she be the death of those she touches, like the icy cold that you now condemn me to.” He snarls his words, already knowing that the young princess snuck her way back and was watching unseen from a balcony above. Each word struck fear in her more deeply, and she held on tight to the bars on the bannister. “Shall she not know how to give love, until one declares their own true, honest and sincere love for her.”

Eobard left in a cloud of smoke and the king and queen became fearful for their daughter. A curse so heavy, how were they to break it? This was not something they could fix on their own. It would be up to the young princess to help save herself.

Of course, Eobard Thawne is not truly a magic sorcerer or warlock. He is but a traveler from the future. He knows events that have yet to happen, he knows what they do not. What everyone else does not. This is the life she was already destined to have. He would simply, accelerate the process if he could and help turn her heart into ice so cold, making her so withdrawn, it would take a miracle for someone to want her. To truly love her.

Understand now that Eobard Thawne has become stuck in the past. His speed was lost to him, and his only hope would be to create the very person he hated most. The Flash. But oh boy, he wouldn’t make it easy on him. Yes, he would keep the boy alive until he could restore his speed and go home, but until then he would give him trouble at every turn, never letting him become truly happy. He would allow him to have hope, and then he would find a way to rip it away. Not even those who were friends of the Flash were safe.

          That little princess, you see, her name is Caitlin Snow.


	2. The Day Caitlin Met Cisco

She met Cisco first. It was a beautiful spring day, not all that long after the winter night the castle was visited by the Reverse Flash. What makes the situation worse, is that although young Prince Bartholomew survived the attack, his mother did not. The prince insisted that a man in a yellow suit killed her, but nobody wanted to hear it. They did not want to believe him, they had already blamed different servants who had voiced some kind of dislike for the queen.

The two royal parties were meeting to strengthen relations between their kingdoms. Surely they could better protect themselves if they were to strengthen their allegiance? Yes, they had trade flow freely between them, but they have not yet forged any formal alliances. They had already been planning this meeting since before the terrible events of that one night, but now they were living in fear that the other was going to turn on them when they learned of the horrible truths of what transpired that evening. It was an irrational fear of course, and they knew that on some level but fear and panic are powerful motivators.

**P.O.V. of Caitlin**

I pressed my ear up to the door, straining to hear what the adults were talking about, but to my great disappointment I could not hear anything at all. With a small pout on my lips I turn away from the door and nearly run into a kid, not much bigger than myself, with blackish hair and tan skin. “Hi.” I blink, surprised to see another child even in the castle. Finding my manners, I offer my hand out, “My name is Princess Caitlin.” I introduce myself with a smile, trying not to scare him off.

He grinned at me and I felt relief, “I’m Francisco Ramon. But please, call me Cisco. All my friends do.”

“It’s lovely to meet you Cisco.” I test the name on my tongue, the familiarity of it was a welcome change. “Would you care to play with me?” I look up nervously, trying, and failing, to refrain from biting my lip.

            “Sure.”

            I grin and grab his hand, trying to be gentle as I pull him along with me. We find ourselves outside, running around and playing a game he taught me. It’s called hide and seek and it’s my turn to hide. I pull my fluffy skirt closer in an attempt to keep it hidden behind the tree with me.

            “Found you!” He seems to jump out of nowhere and I gasp in surprise before I erupt in giggles. “Now you go hide!” I urge with a wave before covering my eyes with my hands. Taking a breath I begin to count, “One. Two. Three.” I can hear him hurry to run and hide, his footsteps fading with the distance. “Four. Five. Six.” I hear the rustling of leaves from the wind most likely. “Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.” I stop, “Ready or not, here I come.” I yell, as I stand up again, eager to find him.

            Just as I move to start running I find myself yanked backwards, someone having grabbed the back of my dress. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” I hear the snide voice of my nanny as she sneers at me.

            “I’m playing with Cisco.” I look up at her, “He’s hiding so I can find him. Then I get to hide so he can find me.” I explain the new game to her eagerly, “Do you want to play with us?” secretly I hope she says no and leaves me alone to go find Cisco. She is so mean, I dislike her but mother doesn’t listen to me. Father does, but he says it’s mother’s decision who my nanny is.

            “No I do not want to play with you.” She scoffs, “And just look at you, you’ve dirtied your dress.” I look down to see that I have indeed gotten some dirt along the hem, but not much.

            “But I was so careful.” I frown, “I didn’t get it anywhere but the hem did I?” I look up, frowning deeper before trying to look at my whole dress, twisting and turning my body to see. It wasn’t considered a ‘play gown’ so mother wanted it kept pretty and clean. Of course, it was difficult to keep the part that touches the ground clean no matter what.

            “Stop that.” She almost growls at me, grabbing my arm. “Inside now you little brat.”

            “Could I find Cisco first to tell him I can’t play anymore? It would be quite rude to leave him hiding.” I try not to sound like I’m pleading.

            “No.” She shakes her head, still giving me a mean look.

            “But-“

            “No buts. In now.” She gives me a shove in the direction of the castle.

            “But Cisco-“

            “I said no buts.” She says, and it sounds like she’s clenching her teeth.

            I can’t do anything but go along, being dragged by her now, and hope that Cisco was still near enough to hear. I don’t think he heard, so he’s going to think me so rude now. My shoulders sag the slightest bit, sad that I’ve likely already lost the only friend I’ve had the chance to make.

           

                       


	3. Introducing Caitlin to Barry

It wasn’t long before she met Barry too. Of course, that would happen to be the same day as luck would have it. But just because they’ve made friends doesn’t make it a good day. Sometimes it seems for every up, there’s two downs.

**P.O.V. of Caitlin**

            After being ushered inside and forced into a rather ugly new dress which took some time my nanny brings me back down towards the ballroom where a party is now being held.

            “Be on your best behavior Princess.” She tells me, smiling while she speaks through her teeth. There are many people, mostly servants, around and she cannot be as mean to me as she would like.

            “Yes ma’am.” I bow my head.

            “Stand up straight.” She pushes on my back, “Shoulders back.” And then my shoulders now too. “Chin up.” She taps my chin next. “Hands to your sides.” Her barking voice is quieter than usual and she is hissing instructions at me, ones I already know but I can’t tell her that because she’ll get mad at me. I can’t win, she gets mad if I tell her I remember and she gets mad if I don’t.

            “In, in.” She rushes me forward and we walk slowly into the room, stopping at the top of the staircase and wait on introduction.

            “The Princess Caitlin.” The tall, thin man’s voice rings loudly from beside us, “And her nanny, the Miss Carmen.” It feels as if she thinks the spotlight should be on her, when really people are looking at me, but it’s only because I’m the princess. I doubt they would have any reason to look at me if I weren’t.

            I curtsey slowly before I take the stairs one at a time, keeping my eyes from staying down too long so I don’t get scolded. As soon as we’ve joined the rest of the people on the floor of the large ballroom she makes up excuses to get away from me and go talk to what she calls ‘eligible suitors’ and ‘bachelors’. I don’t know why she likes any of the men I’ve seen her talking to though. They’re all mean, but then again so is she.

            “Hey Caitlin.” I hear a hushed whisper and I swivel around to find Cisco grinning at me.

            “Cisco!” I whisper back excitedly, “I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! My mean nanny Miss Carmen made me go inside to change and wouldn’t let me find you first.” I try to explain, glad he seems like he’s talking to me at least.

            “I heard.” He nods, “I was in a tree by you.”

            I glance down at his attire and realize he’s wearing a suit, different from that I’ve seen most royalty wearing. If I had to guess his family works for the visiting royalty, the Alan family I believe I overheard my mother say.

            “I have a friend I want you to meet.” He smiles excitedly back at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me along so we are out of the way. The first thing I notice is that his friend is skinny and pale, with brown hair that is darker than mine.

            “Caitlin, this is Barry. Barry, this is Caitlin.” He smiles as he introduces us, “Hi Barry.” I smile at him he takes my hand,” Hi Caitlin.”

            “It’s lovely to meet you.”

            “C’mon let’s go have fun.” He back and we all stay together as we move to a better more hidden place where we can observe the party while still being there.

            “Who’s that.” I ask, pointing to a tall man with a kind looking face, “He looks so sad.” I frown, puzzled.

            “That’s my father.” Barry’s voice is soft, “He is sad. I’m sad too.” His shoulders slump, “My mother was killed by a bad man in yellow.” He looks down at his hands, focusing on anything but us.

            “I’m sorry Barry.” I put my hand on his shoulder, “I didn’t know.”  I pause a moment before I hug him. He sits there for a moment before he slowly hugs me back and then Cisco joins me in hugging Barry too.

            “I really am sorry for your loss Barry.”  We all sit back on our knees and look back at the people.

            My eyes widen as I spot someone, “That’s Miss Clarissa Stein.” I say excitedly and they both nod.

            “Her husband Doctor Martin Stein is my families’ royal physician.” Barry tells me.

            “She’s super nice whenever she’s visited us here. Is her husband nice too?”

            “Yeah, he is.” Cisco nods with a smile. “Hey, maybe Clarissa could take over as your new nanny!” He exclaims, before groaning, “That miss, whatever her name is, is so mean.”

            “I don’t think she’d want to leave her husband back at your home to come here and take care of me. That sounds just silly.” I sigh, “I wish she could though.” My chin rests in my palms.

            “Prince Bartholomew. Princess Caitlin. Sir Francisco.” We jump as we hear our names and look up to see a tall thin man, he looks smart. “Who are you?” I ask, my eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

            “I am Professor Harrison Wells.” He says with a smile, “I am Bartholomew and Francisco’s tutor. The adults are looking for you.” He tells us gently, “Quickly now, let’s get you over there so they don’t notice you’ve been on the floor for so long.”

            We scramble to our feet and follow him, winding through the crowd of people until we get to our parents. Cisco looks saddened when we approach, and I see he has a brother next to his parents. That’s when I hear them bragging about his piano playing talents, and realize they favored him. Dante they called him.

            I stand next to Cisco and discretely squeeze his hand to comfort him. That helps me sometimes when father does it.

            “Hello mother.” I let go of Cisco and move forward, taking my place next to them.

            “There you are.” My mother sighs, obviously annoyed, “Where have you been?” I open my mouth to tell her but she continues speaking, “You know what, never mind. I don’t care.” I am swiveled away and am introduced to more and more people.


	4. A New School?

**P.O.V. of Caitlin**

            I didn’t see Barry or Cisco the rest of the night, and bedtime came much too quickly for me when all I wanted to do was go get to know my new friends better.

            The next morning I open my eyes even before the sun streams through the windows of my room. Pulling myself from the large bed I almost run to grab something to wear so that I can go look for them. Excitedly I dress myself, managing the ties on the back of the dress somehow. Looking in the mirror I smile, the ties look presentable, as if my nanny Miss Carmen had done them.       

            Quietly, I slip out of my room and make my way through the long and winding hallways, hoping to figure out which room they were in. Suddenly both boys are creeping out of a room down the hall and I giggle, excited to play. “Cisco! Barry!” I wave before scurrying down the hallway to meet them.

            “Caitlin!” Cisco waves back.

            “Let’s go!” Barry’s eyes are wide and happy, which is very different from when I met him the other night. He doesn’t look as sad, and I know he will be sad again, but for now he’s happy. I don’t mention this to him, lest I be the one to make him think about what make him sad. Even though my mother is cold to me, I still wouldn’t want to lose her.

            Off we go, playing games and running around until we are too exhausted to keep moving. After which we go rest in my playroom, which contains various toys and games, games like chess. So, we play those for a while. Until a man comes to find us.

            “Barry. Cisco. There you two are.” The man is tall to me, but shorter than some adults like the Professor Wells I met yesterday. This man is wearing a black suit, and he has a kind face. One that I can’t help but trust immediately.

            “Hi Joe.” Barry stands up and immediately hugs him. “What are you doing Bar?” He asks when released and he crouches down next to us. “We’re playing chess Joe. Want to play with us?”

            “Sorry son, I can’t. Actually, we have to go meet all of your parents.” He looks between us.

            “Joe works for Barry’s family, he’s a butler.” Cisco explains to me, “He’s super nice. We like him lots.”

Quickly we put the game away while he waits patiently for us, and then follow him down to see our parents. They are seated at a large table and Cisco’s brother Dante is already there.

            Quietly we move forward and take seats next to our own parents.

            “Caitlin. Sweetheart.” I suddenly feel nervous, mother was rarely affectionate with me except around guests. I wouldn’t mind if she was like that more, without guests visiting.

            “Yes mother?” I look up at her, feeling small next to her.

            “We have news for you.” She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, “We will be sending you stay with Prince Francisco and Prince Barry at a school made just for royalty. You’ll be learning under the instruction of only the best scholars the world has to offer, such as Professor Harrison Wells and Doctor Martin Stein.”

            “Why, that sounds wonderful mother.” I try to reign in my excitement. I love to learn, and my own studies go far too slow here. Maybe there I’ll actually be taught something useful, other than how to curtsey and other trivial things. The only lessons I have here that I actually do enjoy are singing and dancing lessons, they are quite fun, but yet I want to learn other things.

            She eyes me, as if she can tell I’m more than happy to get away from here and I hold my breath. “I’m glad you think so.” She nods, thoughtfully almost. “Because you’ll be staying there year-round, except for holidays, until you’re of a marriageable age.”

            “Oh.” I blink, pausing, “Of course, excellent idea mother.” My shoulders droop just the slightest bit at the thought of being gone from home for so long. Not seeing my father very much anymore after I am sent away. I wonder, does she truly not like me? Or is this her fear of the curse that man put on me?

            “When shall I be leaving?” I ask, softly.

            “Tomorrow. So, go help the maids pack your things.”

            A sudden thought hits me, “And what of Nanny Carmen? Shall she come with me?” crossing my fingers under the table I hope she says no.

            “Miss Carmen is indeed going with you, however, the Lady Clarissa Stein shall look after you as well while you attend this school.” I nod, accepting this fact. Even though I dislike Miss Carmen, I think Lady Clarissa is very nice.


	5. First Day (&Info for Time Jump)

**P.O.V. of Caitlin**

            My question answered, I excuse myself from the table and make my way all the way back up to my room, which is near my playroom. Right next to it in fact.

            When I arrive at my room I find a group of maids already packing things away. I feel sad at the thought that I won’t return home to my room again, but my excitement at having friends and getting to learn overshadows that.

            “Is there anything I can help with?” I ask softly from my spot in the doorway.

            “Why of course Princess, come, come!” The head maid Madam Doreen led me over to where I kept my favorite toys at my vanity. My mother insisted I had a nice vanity, and I stored all my favorite things hidden in it. Of course, Madam Doreen knew about it, and she let me help by getting those things together.

            Time seems to fly by, and the next thing I know I am being loaded into a carriage with my things and Nanny Carmen, saying goodbye to everything I’d ever known. Nanny Carmen grumbled while I quietly read a book, one about healing techniques. I’d always found that fascinating, so I pleaded with father to let me have one. We had to keep it secret from mother of course, she would not like me reading such things. I cannot believe I managed to hide my interest in the subject from Carmen, she is very nosey and mean. She’s so focused on herself right now, that I have no trouble reading it with her opposite me.

            It seems to take ages, but eventually we arrive at a large estate. Quickly I put my book away when Carmen is distracted looking at the servants who are taking the bags. “Eh-hem!” She clears her throat, “We are waiting.”

   “Oh, it’s alright Nanny Carmen.” I push the door open and hop out myself, “I’ll help you down.” I turn and offer her my hands. I realize my lapse in judgement when she scowls at me,

   “You, princess, are supposed to be helped from the carriage, not do the helping.” She scowls at me and I lower my hands, “I’m sorry Nanny Carmen. I just thought they looked so very busy, I would hate to be a bother.” Ignoring me she clears her throat, louder this time, and a young man hurries to help her out.

            I move aside and wait while things are carried to and fro, not wanting to get in anyone’s way. Barry and Cisco come running up to me Cisco hugs me. “Cisco! Barry!” I squeal, “I am so happy to see you. Isn’t this exciting?” I return Cisco’s hug, and beam at them.

            “Very, Doctor Stein and Professor Wells are brilliant.” Barry nods.

            “Doctor Stein has also been teaching people too, he prefers to be called professor I think. And I heard Professor Wells is super smart too. That he’s working to become a doctor too.” Cisco bounces, excitement rolling off him in waves.

            “I cannot wait to start learning.” I admit sheepishly, “I love to learn new things.”

            “Me too.” Cisco smiles.

            “Me three.” Barry shrugs.

            “Do you think Doctor- uh- Professor Stein would mind teaching me biology?” I ask in a whisper.

            “Why don’t you ask him yourself dear young princess.” A voice startles me and I swivel around, feeling nervous as I am met with the Lady Clarissa Stein.

            “Lady Clarissa! Uh, how do you do?” I quickly curtsey to her.

            “Oh dearie, don’t you worry about that. I think Martin would be more than willing to teach you the sciences, if you would ask him that is.” Her smile is kind and she crouches down next to us. “Shall we go inside then dears?”

            “Yes, Lady Clarissa.” I feel my face grow hot, still embarrassed to be caught talking about my interest in sciences.

   We find ourselves inside, and are shown our way around too. Soon enough we’ve had supper and it’s time to turn in for the night. Professor Stein was more than willing to teach me biology and sciences when I asked him after supper, and he insisted simply calling him Professor was fine. We are his new students after all.

   I fall asleep that night, my first night at the manner for many years, and sleep peacefully as I dream of my new friends and all the things we shall learn.     

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

   This was only the first day of many to come. Over the years, Caitlin grew close with both of her friends, although she considered Cisco to be her best and closest friend. Do not worry, Barry was not the odd one out here, for he had Iris West who accompanied her father Joe West, who was Barry’s butler, in the move here.

   Barry’s father sent him away because of the difficulty they were having since Nora’s death. He knew that his son would thrive and grow under the care and close watchful eye of Joe West. He was the only parent who came to visit their child over the years leading up to adulthood.

   The reasons Cisco’s parents sent him away were never truly discussed, but he always knew his younger brother Dante was the favorite. They praised Dante for every little accomplishment, while they did not see the advantage to Cisco’s smarts and knowledge. Cisco enjoyed inventing things, and they did not see this as something befitting of a prince.

   And lastly, Caitlin, she knew why she was sent away and it scared her. The curse. She feared that one day she would hurt her knew friends, and those who took care of her. Eventually, she told them about that night with the man in yellow. The man who cursed her. Cisco was adamant, he would stay by her side, she was his best friend.  Barry, well he assured her he was there for her too, and he finally had someone else who had seen the man, someone who was willing to help him. They kept this from most of the adults, but Clarissa and Martin Stein knew. It was Clarissa, after all, who would come comfort Caitlin after she awoke crying from a nightmare. She trusted them without a doubt.

   As she, and her fellow royalty, came into their powers during adolescence, her fear drove her to, at times, distance herself from them. The man in yellow stayed nearby, and would find ways to drive them apart, drive her towards the fear, towards the coldness that would freeze her. Over time, her heart became cold and she didn’t let anyone in besides Cisco. She didn’t wish to be hurt, or to hurt them but her fear told her that she was dangerous and it wasn’t safe for them to be around her.

   With her heart turned to ice, she spoke more harshly in an attempt to keep people at bay. In reality, her heart was just shielded by that ice, her feelings hidden away within where she was sure nobody could reach them. The cold and cruelness she showed the world had become her mask, her shield. There was barely a person who stuck around, they never wanted to take the time to melt her heart themselves, they wanted the easy way out. They wanted the work to be done for them, this never worked for them and many an arrogant noble gave up. Grumbling about the task being too much effort, they thought it would be easy to make the princess fall for them and they would become king.

   These many suitors flocked from the day she was thirteen, as was custom to begin the search for an eligible mate for her to marry once she was of age. She had become a beautiful girl, her powers affecting her hair and eyes. She had been beautiful before, and was beautiful after. Her hair changed from warm chestnut to snowy blonde. Her eyes changed from a milky chocolate to an icy blue. Elsewise she appeared the same, but was as beautiful as ever.

   Many noble born men tried to gain her hand, for her status and her beauty. Until one day, there was one who didn’t. One who came, simply because he wished to meet the princess his mentor and friend, the Professor Stein, spoke of. He was a young prince, only older than the princess by a few short years. His father had trusted the professor and asked him to teach his boy from a young age, so when he was not with the them he was with him. He had grown to be a handsome young man, he had dark eyes and his black hair trimmed short. It is true, he was muscular, but he was also a brilliant engineer.  He was kind and gentle, and cared deeply about those he was close to.

            This Prince is, of course, Ronald Raymond.


	6. Hello Prince Ronald

**P.O.V. of Caitlin**

I scowl as I force myself up into the carriage. “I cannot believe her.” I say, irritation coloring my voice.

            “You had to of known this was coming Caitlin.” Barry sighs from his spot across me. “I mean, she was sending suitors to the mannor, and we always knew she’d bring you back home someday.”

            I narrow my eyes at him and Cisco gives my shoulder a light squeeze. “It’ll be alright Caitlin.” He smiles softly at me, and I relax into my seat.

            “She had better have a good reason for forcing me to come back.” I sigh, still aggravated with her. Cisco knows to not force me into conversation, so he and Barry talk during the long trip to fill the silence.

* * *

 

* * *

**P.O.V. of Ronnie**

            I follow Professor Stein closely as he leads me through the winding hallways of this giant castle. “Wherever are we going Professor?” I ask, trying to not sound impatient.

            “Why, to see Princess Caitlin of course.” He stops and raises an eyebrow at me, “That is, after all, the reason you’re here. Is it not?”

            “Yes, of course.” I bow my head a little, embarrassed.

            “Come now, I believe I know where she is hiding herself away.” He turns back around and continues to walk some more. Finally, he stops in front of a door and examines it. It must be what he’s looking for because he opens it and goes inside.

            I look around, finding myself standing in a garden. It looked to be well tended.

            “Ugh.” I hear a woman’s voice groan in frustration and I peer around a group of hedges with the Professor to see a girl pacing back and forth, grumbling. A boy is sitting on a bench and just watching her go back and forth, letting off steam.

            “Calm down Caitlin.” He speaks up, but before he continues to speak the professor and I step out of our hiding place.

            “Ah, Caitlin. Cisco. There you two are.” He moves forward and she greets him with a small curtsey, “Professor Stein.”

            “I have someone I want you both to meet.” He gestures me forward, so I move to his side, my eyes still on the girl.

            “This is another student of mine, Prince Ronald Raymond.”

            “Please, call me Ronnie.” I quickly tell them.

            “It’s nice to meet you Ronnie.” The boy, Cisco, says while he gets up and comes to shake my hand. “My name is Sir Francisco Ramon, but please, call me Cisco.”

            “Why are you staring?” The girl narrows her eyes at me as she asks me.

            “I am terribly sorry, I did not mean to stare your highness. You are simply more breathtaking than I had imagined.” I blush as the complement flows past my lips.

            She has pale, snowy blond hair and very light, ice blue eyes and is wearing a very dark, navy colored dress with a small amount of fabric draped across her arms in lieu of tight or capped sleeves and gloves up past her elbows. She is also, quite positively, the most beautiful, breathtaking woman I’ve ever seen.

            She tilts her head contemplatively at me as she studies me, as if she’s not quite sure what to make of me. Then she gives me a half shrug, “Well, you’re not so bad looking yourself.” A small smirk plays on her lips and I blink in surprise. Caitlin actually laughs softly at my reaction; the sound is mesmerizing and Cisco has an incredulous and amazed look on his face.

            With a roll of her icy eyes she glides past us and out of the garden, her deep navy dress swishing as she moved. But before she leaves she stops at my side, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Ronnie Raymond.” She drawls my name, and I find I like the way my name rolls off her tongue.

            “Did she just laugh? You just got her to laugh? I’m her best friend and I can barely get to her to laugh?” Cisco speaks almost rapidly, his words still a bit choppy as he asks questions he doesn’t actually expect an answer for. “How did you do that? Nobody else has been able to make her laugh.” He looks straight at me with this last question and I shake my head.

            “I have no idea what just happened.” I tell him honestly.

            “Well, whatever you just did, keep doing it.” He lets out a laugh, “I think she might like you, at least a little bit anyway.” He shrugs, but is grinning widely.

            “Martin dear, you promised to spend the day with me.” We turn when we hear the soft and kind voice belonging to none other than Clarissa Stein.

            “Of course, my apologies for keeping you waiting my dear.” He smiles at her, the woman he loves and kisses her cheek softly.

            “My apologies Clarissa, I did not mean to take up too much of your husband’s time with you.” I bow my head respectfully and she laughs.

            “Oh, dear Ronald, don’t you worry about it one bit! How were you supposed to know where to go when you’ve never been here before?”

            “Go, have a wonderful afternoon.” Cisco waves them off, “Don’t have too much fun without me.” He jokes, winking at them as he laughs.

            “Never been here before then Ronnie?” he turns to me once they leave. “How about I show you around? I’ve only been here once before, as a child, but Caitlin has shown me around again since we’ve gotten back.”

            I nod, thankful for his offer, “Thank you, that would be great.”

            “I apologize, I have to ask-“

            “Am I courting Caitlin?” He cuts me off.

            “Uh, yes.” I grimace, feeling awkward again, I rub the back of my neck.

            “No.” He shakes his head, giving me a simple one worded answer before continuing to speak. “We’re close friends, and no she does not currently have anyone courting her either. Many men, many suitors, have come but none have stayed around long enough to earn her affections. They don’t want to take the time to get her out of her shell, melt away her hard exterior.” He nods, almost thoughtfully to himself.

            “But you,” he points at me, “seem to have done something without meaning to.” He cocks his head, studying me now.

            We stop, having gone through a good portion of the castle and now we are taking a break out on a balcony. He looks around, as if he wants to make sure we’re alone.

            “So, tell me Ronnie, what has Professor Stein told you about Caitlin?” He pointedly asks, after closing the doors.

            “Well, he’s actually told me a little bit about you and your other friend, Barry, is it?” I tell him, “He did tell me that all three of you have what he calls metahuman powers.”

            “What-“ He sputters, obviously unsure why the professor would tell me this.

            “Don’t worry Cisco, I have no intention of telling people.”

            His eyes are wide, almost bugging out of his head and he runs a hand through his shoulder length hair. “Then what-“

            “I have powers, abilities, too.” I admit quietly and he blinks rapidly at me.

            “You do?” his mouth drops and he gapes at me before shaking himself out of it. “Oh-ho-ho! What can you do?” His excitement is contagious and I laugh.

            Looking around, I see that nobody is around so I decide to demonstrate. I roll my sleeves out of the way before holding up my hands and lighting them up, fire engulfing both them and my head all at once.

            “That’s awesome!” Cisco crows happily before talking rapid fire science all at once. Shaking my head I extinguish the flames.

            Just as suddenly he stops and stares at me. “I think I have an idea of why she took to you so fast back there.” He looks like he’s just had an epiphany. “You have heat based, fire powers.” He pauses.

            “Yes.” I nod, waving for him to continue.

            “Well, Caitlin has ice powers.”

            “Ice?” I raise an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish connecting his ideas.

            “Her abilities, they’re fueled by heat. She’s like,” He stops to think how he wants to word what he’s saying, “like a vampire.”

            “A vampire?” I shake my head in disbelief.

            “Yes, a vampire. Except instead of blood she needs heat to survive. She can sustain herself on any heat source, but body heat is the best kind for her to absorb. The heat she has to absorb keeps her alive, keeps her from dying, and it also fuels her powers.” He explains quickly.

            “So, I think, since she doesn’t know about your abilities, she is subconsciously drawn to your heat, your warmth.”  I nod as he speaks, what he’s saying makes sense.

            “I should tell her, about my abilities I mean.”

            “I would talk to her, get to know her a little bit first.”

            “That’s probably wise.” I agree.

            “Hey, come I’ll introduce you to Barry and show you some more of the castle.” He nods towards the doors, and then off we go, walking around the castle some more.


	7. Princesses Cook?

**P.O.V. of Ronnie**

            It doesn’t take us long to navigate the castle, and soon I’m recognizing and learning my way around. After a-while we stumble across Barry as we make our way down to the kitchens to sneak some food before we get ready for the welcome ball as we missed the opportunity to have supper earlier.

            Creeping into the kitchens behind Cisco and Barry I look around, amazed by how beautiful even the kitchen work areas are.

            “Just what do you think you’re doing?” A velvety voice startles us and we spin around to see Princes Caitlin smirking over the rim of her goblet, which is filled with a red substance I guess to be wine.

            “Uh, we were just-“ Cisco starts to talk as he catches his breath.

            “I know what you were doing Cisco.” She rolls her cold eyes and sets down her drink. “You were coming down to search for something to eat before the ball, were you not?” She turns her back to us, talking over her shoulder as she continues doing something.

            “Uh, yeah.” Barry raises an eyebrow, “How did you-“

            “Because I came down in search of some food as well.” She snorts, and I realize she’s cooking. A princess that cooks, imagine that.

            “Are you, cooking?” Cisco looks intrigued as he steps closer, and looks around her.

            “Of course, I am. All of the cooks are preparing food great hall, why it would be quite rude to ask them to stop what they are doing. They do not have long to finish preparations and still change into their finery for the ball and if I called for their services simply because I missed dinner, well then, they may be late or miss the ball entirely.” She scoffs at the idea and I see her narrow her eyes at Cisco, as if he ought to have known this.

            “How may I assist you, Princess?” I step forward as I offer my help.

            She blinks at me, and studies me hard for a moment. “All right then,” she hummed, “Would you mind tending the fire for me please?” She tilts her head as she makes a request.

            “Of course,” I nod and kneel by the fire. Realizing it’s low, and dying out. Looking around I realize there’s nothing I can use to help make the fire bigger and hotter. “Is there any utensils to help make the fire bigger?” I ask Cisco, who is leaning against a center table. “I don’t think so, Caitlin?”

            She turns and looks, “There should have been,” her nose wrinkles in an adorable way, “I do not see any of them anymore.”

            “That’s all right,” I shrug.

            “Oh, no. You’ll have to leave it be, I do not wish for you to get burned.” She shakes her head.

            “No, really. It’s all right.” I tell her, smiling easily before producing fire in my right hand.

            “Huh.” She looks confused at it, mesmerized even. “You can… you can create fire?” the princess blinks rapidly, her mind making connections as she understands what she just saw me do.

            “Yes, I can.” I bow my head after heating up the fire, and extinguishing my flame. Standing up I look back at her, “What else do you require assistance with Princess?”

            Her eyes rake over me and I find I do not mind as much as I normally would. Shaking her head, she turns back to what she was doing. “Just help me put these into the fire, if you please.” Her voice is soft now, still wrapping her mind around my powers if I had to guess.

            “Of course,” Easily I help her move the food items into the fire and we sit back and wait, patiently, for them to be cooked. It only takes a short amount of time before she declares them ready to pull out and so we do. Placing them on the counter I realize she has made what is now called pizza and I shake my head in disbelief at myself, that I had not recognized the dish earlier.

            After it cools enough we all take some, and it’s delicious. “This is quite wonderful, princess.” I tell her with a gesture to the food.

            “You like it?” She looks pleased with my reaction, “I heard from someone that you quite enjoyed pizza.” She admits with a small shrug.

            “I do, quite a lot actually.” I laugh, “Please, tell me, where did you learn to cook? I’ve never met a princess before who knew how to do so.”

            “Why, I simply asked Lady Clarissa to teach me when I was younger. We stayed in her house, and she did all the cooking and cleaning almost all by herself. I felt it was unfair to her, so I pleaded with her to let me help. And she did.”  She looks down, “I know it is quite unusual, but think knowing how to take care of oneself, and help take care of others, is an important skillset to have. Even for a princess.”


	8. The Ball Begins

**P.O.V. of Ronnie**

            We part ways with the princess, and I boldly asked her to save me a dance and kissed the back of her hand before Cisco and Barry dragged me away to get ready.

            I had looked back as we were going through the door, and I saw her eyes following me go and flashed a smile, hoping that it was a good thing.

            So now, here I am putting on fancier clothes for the ball, tailcoat and everything. Cisco keeps laughing at me because I’m actually nervous. I cannot believe it, for the first time in a while I am nervous about going to a ball, not because it is a ball, but because there is a girl I want to like me. I want to impress her.

            “Are you sure I don’t look ridiculous?” I sigh, asking Cisco for probably the tenth time tonight as we move off to the side after having come down the grand staircase with our introductions.

            “You look fine Ronald.” He groans as Barry snickers. Cisco glares at him, and he holds up his hands in a defensive motion. “You really do look fine Ronnie.”  He shakes his head, trying to hold back his laughter. “You just need to calm down.”

            “May I present, the Princess Caitlin of the kingdom of Frostfields.” The announcer’s voice rings loud through the expanse of the ballroom and immediately I turn towards the staircase once more.

            A hush falls over the room as the princess steps into view, radiant and glittering under the lights. Her gown flares out at her waist in a large skirt that reaches the floor, it is a blue almost as alluring as her eyes, yet much darker yet not that of the navy color she wore before, and there is a ribbon that crosses over the front and over her shoulders as sleeves.

            “Wow.” I breathe the word and move closer to the center of the staircase I was standing next to as she slowly descends. Her eyes meet mine, and I see her mouth quirk up in the smallest of smiles to see me waiting for her.

            As she reaches the bottom I offer her my hand which she takes before stepping off the last few steps. “Care to open the ball with me, Prince Ronald?” She tilts her head, almost daring me to say no.

            “Of course, I would be honored to open the ball with you Princess Caitlin.” I bow my head, looking up at her through my lashes with a smile on my lips.

            She smiles and almost giggles before I lead her out to the center of the room.


	9. Princess Preparing

**P.O.V. of Caitlin**

            After preparing food in the kitchens with Prince Ronald, Barry and Cisco, the latter two not being much help, I make my way up to my old room which has been redecorated for that of a young lady since I was a child. I find, I do not mind so much. The room rather looks nice now, although much unlived in. Now that, that is what I do mind. I did not wish to be shipped away at such a young age, away from everything I had ever known. I am glad, however, that it led me to my closest friend and confident, Cisco.

            A knock at the door signals the arrival of my ladies in waiting, the Lady Iris and the Lady Felicity. Barry’s butler Joe, who spent most of Barry’s life looking after and taking care of him, raising him, was Iris’s father. After she and I reached puberty she began training to become a lady in waiting, she wished to be mine and of course I was only happy to employ her. Iris has beautiful dark skin, and wavy deep brown hair. She has kind eyes and a smile to match.

            Truly what she really wished to do was become a writer, specifically she wished to tell news stories and report. However, that had been unattainable and with what pull I have, I got her the opportunity to work with the official reporter for the royal family, well my royal family of course. Barry’s father had considered it, but I had gotten her into it before he could. Not only was she assisting him, he also found her skills to be quite good, and allowed her to write short passages on her own, that were credited to her.

            Felicity of the other hand, was a friend of Barry’s and came from the land of Starling. She had been a Lady in Waiting to Princess Thea but decided she wished to come here, and so she was allowed to become my Lady in Waiting when she arrived. The Crown Prince Oliver had sent word that she was traveling here and would be more than capable to be my new Lady in Waiting, should we choose to offer the position to her. With the recommendation of the Prince, I eagerly accepted her. She sounded like she was quite an enjoyable and nice girl, and I felt it would go against my better judgement if I did not welcome her. Felicity has long straight blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes are filled with knowledge and she offers wonderful advice.

            “Are you ready Princess?” she asks as she steps into the room behind Iris.

            “This is so exciting.” Iris grinned, “You know, I think you’ve got yourself a new suitor.” She winks at me in the reflection of the mirror as she combs through my hair with her fingers. I scoffed, but my mind immediately went to the Prince Ronald, pictured his handsome face, and I found my cheeks heating up the slightest bit.

            “Oh look, she’s blushing. How cute.” Felicity observed as she brought my new dress over.

            “I am not.” My eyes widen as I protest.

            “Sure, you’re not.” Iris soothes. “You have to admit; Prince Ronald is very handsome.” She continues with a shrug as she lets go of my hair and grabs the petticoats. “Now, let’s get you into your dress.” She acts like she didn’t even say anything and I stand up.

            “I thought you were interested in that member of the royal guard, Eddie?” Felicity quirks an eyebrow at her and she scoffs just like I had a minute ago, “He’s not courting me now is he. Besides, I can observe the handsomeness of other men too.” She defends.

            “She does have a point.” I roll my eyes, but take her side.

            “About which part?” Felicity laughs, “The part about looking at handsome men, or the part about Prince Ronald being very handsome?” She narrows her eyes as she teases me.

            “OH-“ I am cut off by Iris quickly pulling me back and helping me into the petticoats first with Felicity’s help. Soon my dress is on and they sit me back down while they fix my hair and face up. Applying a thin layer of make-up products that enhance my natural beauty. Once they are satisfied they gently place my tiara on my head.

            “Prince Ronald is not going to be able to take his eyes off you.” Iris declares and high fives Felicity who agrees with her.

            “All right, let’s go!” Iris cheers. We do not have to wait any longer as the two of them had already gotten ready before coming to me, and only needed to touch up some things and did so while they helped me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the time Ronnie gets ready, and is obviously before the ball.


	10. The First Dance

**P.O.V of Caitlin**

            Felicity and Iris go ahead of me as I am introduced last to the ball. And so I wait in the shadows out of sight, wait patiently for my turn to descend the grand staircase.

            “May I present, the Princess Caitlin of the kingdom of Frostfields.” The announcer calls out, his loud voice ringing in my ears from being so close. Taking a deep breath, I move forward and look out at the ballroom below me. I feel eyes on me as I slowly begin to make my way down, one step at a time. Movement catches my eye and I see Prince Ronald move from off to the side of the bottom of the staircase move towards the center and our eyes meet. My lips twitch, a small smile pulling at my lips while I watch him as I continue my descent, not breaking eye contact as I get to the bottom. At the last few steps he offers me his hand, which I take before I take the last few steps.

            Tilting my head I examine him before I impulsively ask, “Care to open the ball with me, Prince Ronald?”

            “Of course, I would be honored to open the ball with you Princess Caitlin.” he bows his head slightly, still looking up at me even through his eyelashes and I smile and I let out what could almost be considered a giggle before he leads me out to the center of the room to dance.

            The band strikes up the music, and we begin our dance. Twirling, spinning and gliding around the room, more fluidly and in synch than I would have thought possible.  “You know, you are a wonderful dancer.” His voice is soft and low in my ear as he speaks only to me, “You’re not so bad yourself.” I respond, barely holding back another smile.

            As our dance comes to a close we separate; I curtsey, he bows and kisses the back of my hand in a very gentlemanly fashion and I cannot help the small blush that creeps up into my cheeks.

            “Thank you for the dance Princess.” He smiles up at me before straightening and stepping back, allowing the next person who came to dance with me in. His thumb strokes the side of my hand softly before he passes my hand over. Around us many more have come out to the floor to dance, and I find myself whirled away by this new man, away from Prince Ronald.

            The next handful of dances are subpar, especially in comparison to the first dance. I manage to refrain from grumbling, but these other suitors truly do not know how to dance. Their form is all wrong, they do not know where they are supposed to put their hands exactly and they keep almost stepping on my feet. It is a miracle the hem of my dress still looks well and intact. One of them did manage to step on my feet, multiple times in fact and now my feet are rather sore. So, when I finally leave the middle of the dancefloor saying I was tired, it was not entirely false.

            Sighing in relief I find a seat among the many small tables surrounding the dancefloor, only to be followed by Marcus, the fool who stepped on my feet one too many times Even one time was too many for me with his heavy footfalls, and his idea that somehow stomping your feet qualified as dancing.

            He sits next to me and I narrow my eyes on him, trying to figure out just how foolish he really is. Does he want me to freeze him? I’m starting to think he does. Just as I open my mouth to say something to get him to go away, I am interrupted by someone else who’s come to my rescue it would seem.

            “Hello Princess, I hope I am not intruding.” Prince Ronald stands at the back of my chair. “I was wondering, if perhaps, you would care to take a walk through the gardens with me to get some fresh, cool air.” His smile is easy, and he ignores Marcus entirely who has begun babbling like the fool I believe he may be.

            “You are, in fact intruding.” He whines, “Se are taking a break from dancing.” He looks at Ronald with disgust.

            “Fresh air you say?” I tilt my head, trying to look like I’m considering it when I’ve already decided, “That sounds lovely Prince Ronald.”

            He offers me his arm and I accept it as I stand up, now also ignoring Marcus and his loud protests. Rolling my eyes I send an bit of cold out of my palm without looking back, that wraps around and covers him in frost from head to toe.

            “Now Princess, that wasn’t very nice.” Ronnie laughs, keeping his voice low, but I can tell he is pleased. I do not think he liked Marcus much either.


End file.
